Alchemy
"The multitude of living things enter my furnace. The medicine refinement technique is to refine the multitude of things in the world, transforming them into medicine. However, it cannot be considered a truly high-grade art. Above the medicine refinement technique, there's the pill concoction technique or better known as alchemy. Alchemists can use pill concoction techniques to seize the destiny of the world, transforming something rotten into something wondrous…" "Medicine refinement technique is just a mortal art at most, and only the pill concoction technique is the true wondrous technique of fate. What is a pill? What is medicine? Pills are medicines that have a life in them; medicines are pills that have no life in them. Every single concocted pill is a brand new life with its own intelligence. Only when one consumes pills would they be able to regulate their own destiny, allowing their bodies to be compatible with the medicinal effects, not allowing the potency of the pill to strike against the limits of the body. Some magic pills are even able to allow someone to be reborn again stronger than ever…" lchemy was a wondrous technique of fate. Every single magic pill concocted was a little lifeform. And the first scene these little lives saw when they were born would naturally be etched deeply inside their memories. The moment a magic pill was concocted, it would gain the characteristics of life and instinctively record the scenes before it as memories. Characteristics of Alchemical Pills The magic pills might contain an overwhelming amout of medicinal strength, but there was a way for ordinary humans to consume it. There was a total of two reasons: * Firstly, the shape of the pill was a perfect sphere-shape. This was an extremely logical structure. It was able to lock the full medicinal potency within, and the moment the pill entered the stomach, all the medicinal potency wouldn't flood out in an instant. The pill would release the medicinal potency bit by bit, allowing it to seep through the entire body slowly. The human body wouldn't have to bear too great of a burden then. * Secondly, alchemy was considered a method of seizing fate. Each and every magic pill concocted was a little life, and they were able to emit their own bio-magnetic fields, capable of adapting to different human bodies. This was somewhat similar to hypnotism. Genetic Potion Theory Vs. Alchemy Theory For genetic potion theory, its origins were from western mythologies of Ancient Earth Era. The theory had been formed from development of interstellar science and technology, paying attention to the analysis of medical effects, further modulating the efficacy of the medicine step by step. As for alchemy (pill concoction), its core theory was life creation. It was seen as a simulation of cosmic creation where miniature lifeforms could be created, able to become a part of nature. Alchemy and genetic potions were two completely different theoretical systems. Pills * Infinity Pill - Allowing one's body to turn into the Infinity Body, possessing the flexibility of dealing with energies of all attributes! ** It was a good pill, but the concoction process required a total of forty-nine days before the furnace could be opened up. Moreover, he would need to take it daily for three years before the effect could be seen. * Inextinguishable Fire Pill - The power of blazing fire tempered the cultivator's physique, making it indestructible, unfearful of fire, and being able to move freely in the sea of fire. ** One pill was to be taken daily, and there would be a weakening period for ten days. * Disguise Pill - This pill could let one freely change their forms, misleading others. * Marrow-cleansing pill - It was a basic medicinal pill that cleansed impurities and tempered the human body. It could strengthen one's foundations and increase one's vitality, allowing one's cultivating speed to increase in folds. Category:Universe Category:Occupation